Boy's Night
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: [Yaoi/Smut/Chapter Fiction] The Naruto Boy's Host Their Annual Slumber Party! One thing leads to another and well. It gets pretty wild. [Warning: Rated M for Sexual Content (Smut) (Yaoi)]
1. Boy's Night Part I

**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not Own Naruto. This is purely for fan based purposes.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Sometimes it's good to take a few steps back before taking a huge leap forward. I decided to make fiction with that idea in mind. This fiction takes place before Naruto S and Before Sasuke leaves the village. Yaoi lovers; be prepared for the fiction that explains how Kiba and Naruto's arrangement began in Naruto Gone Wild. There will be a sister fiction added to this as well for the Yuri lovers that way you get the best from both sides. Stay Tuned; This will be a Three Part Fiction. Feel Free to Leave a Review and as always Blades and Knives are welcome._ _ **-Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_

Side Note: Let's assume the game Twister exists in Konoha shall we. That is all. Enjoy,

Boy's Night

Part I.

"I can't believe it," The Uzumaki eyes beamed with excitement. He waited and waited for this. It was time for the weekend slumber party. It was Shikamaru's turn to host it; this was his first one. Finally the guys were starting to acknowledge him. Of course, the only reason they were letting him join the party was because their mother's made them. Not a good start, a start nonetheless. He was stoked all the guys were going to be there. They were going to talk about the girls, do some wicked dares; it was going to be bad ass. He couldn't wait to torment Sasuke while he slept. He couldn't take the wait anymore; eagerly he knocked on the door. Shikamaru answered it with a blank look on his face. "I'm here," Naruto darted passed him with sleeping gear in tow. "This is going to be awesome, believe it," He screamed.

"You're early," Shikamaru groaned. This was so like him, leave it to Naruto to be hyped on sugar before a party. He felt like a damn babysitter. He had to put up with the hyperactive knucklehead for thirty minutes longer than he intended to. Worse than that just upstairs was an Inuzuka who was going to blow a gasket. Kiba was the only one who didn't know Naruto was invited and after the fart incident. He was going to strangle that Uzumaki. A fight would break out and as host he had to deal with it. "This is going to be a real drag," He complained; Naruto went upstairs where Kiba was. Oh man, his mom was going have a fit.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" Kiba threw his snacks on the floor. He glared the blond bastard that had the balls to fart on him. He growled grabbing him by his orange jacket. "It's payback time," Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Language," He heard Shikamaru's mother scream. Kiba began breathing through his nose in anger. He wanted to pummel that jerk. Lucky him; the _parent_ was here. He let go of Naruto's jacket calming his anger.

"Shikamaru," Kiba screamed loudly; The Nara bolted upstairs. "Explain this right now," He demanded pointing at Naruto. "This twerp farted in my face. I told you he was banned because otherwise," He popped his knuckles at him. "I'd break him." He glared at Naruto.

"It's nice see you too Kiba," Naruto sneered. "I can see you're still as annoying as ever. Now tell me how's that nose doing?" He teased. "You want another round; I got plenty." He threatened; Kiba growled at him his eyes burning with shear rage.

"You got a problem," Kiba retorted. "I'll kick your ass so hard. Everyone is going to refer to you as my bitch. Try me Naruto, I dare you." He prepared to eat a food pill; Akamaru barked joining in. Naruto turned around making his butt face him. "That tears it," He went to attack covering his nose to stop the fart from inflicting paralysis.

"Knock it off," Shikamaru's mother yelled. "If I have to come up there; I will beat both your asses and Kiba. Language," She reminded him. "If I have to say it again; you're going to get it." Kiba and Naruto turned their backs to each other.

"Mutt face," Naruto teased.

"Eat me," Kiba spat back.

Shikamaru groaned; this was going to be a _long_ night. He watched as Kiba picked up the snacks going into his bedroom. Naruto followed him being tripped by him. He created a Shadow Clone making it trip Kiba. "Enough," Shikamaru used Shadow Possession Jutsu on them making them face each other. "Quit fighting you two." He glared at them. "My mom is going to kill me. " He heard a knock on the door. "You two get over your differences and at least try not to kill each other." Shikamaru walked off to answer the door.

Kiba continued helping set up the sleepover for Shikamaru. He always offered to help considering if he left it to him alone. Nothing would be done. He organized the snacks on the table glaring at Naruto. That damn Uzumaki; he just threw his sleeping gear on the floor and watched as he did everything. That was it; he took his shoe off throwing it at his head. "Clean out the closet," He ordered; Naruto glared at him.

"Do it yourself," He threw the shoe back at him; he evaded it. The shoe collided with the wall loudly. This caused a small stir from a very angered mother.

"Were you aiming for me?" Kiba smirked. "I couldn't tell; your aim was way off." He threw his other shoe at Naruto. He dodged it making it hit a vase and shatter it. "Oh man," He blushed knowing this was really going to stir the hornet's nest.

"Hey," Shikamaru's mother yelled. "You better not be breaking anything up there. Shikamaru control your friends or your father will."

"You missed," Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Inuzuka. Kiba growled at him popping his knuckles at him. He wanted to tear him apart so badly. Naruto smiled and began helping him clean out the closet. Kiba groaned letting it go for now. He'd kill him later.

"Hey guys," Choji entered the room. He was supposed to tell Kiba about Naruto before the party. Shikamaru asked him to but he forgot. From the look of it they seemed to be getting along okay; the room was still in one piece. "I guess you found out." He opened a bag of chips; getting started on them.

"Yeah," Kiba eyes stared at Naruto still a little pissed off. "I figured it out. Whatever, he's fine," He allowed taking stuff from the closet setting into another room that was empty. Naruto followed him doing the same.

Once the closet was clear; Kiba turned his focus to the prepping the room for guests. Naruto proved to be a great help with his shadows clones. Uzumaki wasn't half bad; he was beginning to tolerate him. Only a little, the rest of guys arrived dropping their sleeping bags on the floor. Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Lee; the whole gang was here. Naruto smiled eager to get in good with the guys. This was perfect that was until,

"Hey there," Kankuro walked in dropping his sleep bag on the floor. The second Kiba saw him he could sense his role as Alpha Male at stake here. Kankuro was older, more mature, and he'd come after it. He was used to fighting Sasuke for it; that was an easy win. He could measure up just fine though Kankuro's methods he was sure they were _dirtier_ than the Uchiha's. This title it belonged to him; he wouldn't hand it over willingly not without a battle of dominance.

"This party may actually be bad ass," Kankuro observed all the games they had laid out and snacks. He heard Shikamaru's mother yell getting onto him about his language. "Or not," To be honest, he wasn't too thrilled to be wasting his time with them. He was bored; it was his first time to actually hang with them. He wanted to get away from Gaara who was starting to scare him. This was a much needed get away. Besides, he wanted mess with these guys a bit. What better time than at a slumber party? The first thing he took notice of right away was the cards. These cards were a good start. "Is that playing cards," They nodded. "Sweet let's get this party started with good old fashioned strip poker." He suggested.

"What do you say; let's put our dignity at stake. I got nothing to hide." Kankuro searched the room in confusion; these guys. They were all being shy about their bodies. That is all except for Kiba and Sasuke; those two seemed pretty comfortable with a challenge. "Never mind," He shuffled the cards. "Let's do something else," His eyes locked on Naruto; dressed up frog themed pajamas; a good sucker for his first trick.

"You there froggy," Naruto pointed at himself; he nodded. "Pick a card," He watched as he excitedly picked a card from his hand. Kankuro smirked as Naruto put in back in the deck without telling him what it was. He attached his invisible puppet strings to the sucker's card. This way it would be easy to find. "Is this your card?" Naruto snatched it amazed.

"That _is_ my card," He smiled. "That was so cool, again; do it again." Naruto spoke in excitement. He was truly a world class sucker. Kankuro repeated the process; this went on for what seemed like forever. He couldn't believe this; he was stuck in limbo with a stupid trick because the Uzumaki didn't seem to get it. He just wanted it to be done over and over again. "Kankuro, that's amazing; you're like a mind reader. What am I thinking right now, guess?" Seriously,

"Ramen," He guessed; Naruto gasped. The other guys in the room were starting to get annoyed by this. Neji was the first to notice Kankuro's silly trick a long time ago. The rest of guys didn't seem to take long to figure it out either. That was everyone aside from Naruto.

"He's a psychic," Naruto grabbed Kiba shaking him. "I'm telling you guys; Kankuro has crazy mind powers. He knew what I was thinking." He sat in front of the cards. "Okay let's put your powers to the test," He picked a card; he was certain Kankuro wouldn't guess. "Ok do the trick again." He put it in the deck. Kiba stopped the trick; he could sense Shikamaru getting a throbbing headache from this game.

"Let's do something else," Kiba suggested; he heard all the guys letting out a sigh of relief. Naruto groaned; Kiba could not believe this at all. He still didn't notice it was a cheap trick. He would have to explain it to him later; it was right thing to do. "Does the host agree?"

"Please," Shikamaru begged. "If I have to sit through another card trick," He rubbed his head. "Let's just move on." As host it was up to him to decide the tasks. This presented a perfect opportunity to introduce a game he had just learned about. It would give him a chance to find a playing partner and test their knowledge.

Nara brought out a Shoji board; he watched as the guys stared at it for the longest time. "It's called Shoji," Choji shook his head; he had tried to teach him and Ino but it wasn't either of their thing. Ino got bored easy and Choji didn't like it. Now it was time to see how the other guys felt about it. "Ok so," He started explaining the rules to them.

Shikamaru noticed as he was explaining he was getting a lot of weird looks. Most of them were lost; Kiba was trying but it gave him a headache. Naruto was toying with a piece from the board to cure his boredom. Shino, Sasuke and Neji were probably the only ones who got it. "What does this do again?" Kiba picked up the Knight. "It has a sword or something," He guessed; Shikamaru shook his head. "It's a knight; it should have a sword right?" Naruto took the piece from him biting it.

"It's not inside it," He handed it back to him.

"Give me a sec," Kiba moved over to the board. "I'll figure this out." He was going to play against him. "Come on let's do it," Shikamaru began setting up the board; Kiba sat there observing matching him with the symbols. He was getting the hang of it, sort of. "Shikamaru, I'm not sure what I'm doing so you go first." Their game carried on basically Kiba merely copied him. As the game progressed; Kiba still unsure as to what he was doing. Akamaru on the other hand was sitting in his lap watching every move being made. The pup was interested in Shoji; he barked.

"Really," Kiba eyes traced the board. "You think so," Akamaru barked again. "Okay," He did as Akamaru instructed catching Shikamaru completely off guard. The puppy knew how to play and was actually providing a challenge. The _dog_ was the smart one; Shikamaru smirked he wasn't going to lose to a puppy.

"Holy," The guys gathered around in shock as this was a showdown of wits between Akamaru and Shikamaru began. Kiba was only doing what he was told to do. It had to be coolest thing Akamaru has ever done. "I'm not really sure what's going on here," Naruto admitted. "I do know that is one smart puppy."

The Nara was impressed by Akamaru proving to be clever. He wasn't as good as Asuma Sensei but for a young puppy he was better than good. More impressive was Kiba; the way he followed Akamaru's instruction as it were nothing. He didn't ask questions; he just followed the commands. It was easy for him to do this meaning on the field he could easily end up being a great listener. If he cared to listen that is, Shikamaru found this to be interesting and was starting to take to the Inuzuka a little.

Nara wasn't sure why but he wanted to kiss those lips of his. Perhaps it was the way he reacted to Akamaru's commands or just how carefree he was about it. If he did that for him; he would be a genius too. The game ended him victorious; Akamaru groaned walking off taking a nap tired after the long game of wits.

"Kiba," Shikamaru watched as Kiba petted his friend helping him get to sleep. "If it's cool with you," He paused. "I'd like to play against Akamaru more often; he's not that bad and with practice. He might even be better than me. I could use another person to play against,"

"That's up to him," Kiba replied. "I see no harm in it." He smirked. "I think the training would be good for him. I'm going to be Hokage someday right? That makes Akamaru my advisor so I need him to be super smart for when I mess up. Kinda like you are," He patted his shoulder; Inuzuka returned to the guys who were watching Neji and Sasuke play Shoji.

"Right," Shikamaru petted Akamaru. "Sleep tight; you did really well for a pup." He returned to the guys. Their game together; it really inspired the others into learning to play. They were gathered taking notes on it.

"We should play something else," The guys groaned interested in seeing the victor between Sasuke and Neji. It was a close match. "Host," He reminded them figuring they could now play a game they all understood. "Twister," Kiba smirked now this game he could play. Naruto rushed over excited finally a game he could beat them at. He was like a little kid.

"Bring it on," He challenged them. Naruto blushed when he looked at Lee. "Except you, go easy on me."

"I will not go easy," Lee's eyes beamed with fire. "I will play this to game to full potential and prove to be a master of this game. As Guy's pupil, I must excel in all things. I will not lose Naruto." He challenged. "I will win." The guys backed up; he was really into this game. Shikamaru took the spinner playing it safe. They had to be crazy to face Lee at a game like this.

"I'm not scared," Sasuke glared at him, "I can take you easy." Kiba growled this was another attempt to steal the role as Alpha Male. He wouldn't allow it.

"Yeah," Kiba joined. "Do your worst Lee."

The game started and carried on for several hours. Kankuro, Shino, and Choji were out. This left Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Lee as the only ones left. The four of them were entangled on each others' bodies sweat pouring down their face. It was a really close game. Kiba gulped it was his turn to move and he could feel himself ready to fall. Naruto was under him bending over; Sasuke as his left side spread out and Lee well, he's really flexible.

"Kiba, left hand blue," Shikamaru called out; why blue? Kiba knew of only one vacant he could reach but was it worth it? The spot resided by Naruto and if he touched he would position right over the Uzumaki's ass almost touching it; really awkward. He could hear laughter from the guys who noticed what he had to do. "Kiba," Shikamaru repeated the request.

"Alright already," Kiba leaned in putting his hand there. He could feel his length tapping; touching Naruto from behind. He wasn't wearing any underwear either. Kiba could feel his bare skin Naruto's pants were extremely thin probably felt as if he were naked in them. "This bites," He growled; Naruto nodded. The Uzumaki wasn't sure if it was the body heat gathered around him or not but he liked being underneath Kiba like this. They were getting closer; his cheeks formed a blush as he felt him touch him with his soft pride. Why did he like this so much? He wondered.

"Sasuke, right foot green," Shikamaru called; the Uchiha having sick idea in mind. It would kill two birds with one stone. He would be Alpha; Kiba and Naruto would seem like losers. He scraped his leg across all the way over to the green dot on the furthest side of the mat. This caused a chain of events; his leg tripped Naruto and Kiba. Naruto went to collapse hard on the floor only to be grabbed by Kiba and saved but their lips touched by accident. Naruto let out a soft moan noticing Kiba's body right on top of his manhood pushing down on it also by accident. "Out," Kiba separated their lips his cheeks slightly red.

"That wasn't on purpose,"

"Like I'd want to kiss you," Naruto retorted. "Gross Kiba," He wiped his lips; they ran to the bathroom to wash their mouths out. That kiss; those fire hot lips and his wicked canines; Naruto craved them. He enjoyed that kiss more than he should have and now he wanted more. He glanced over as Kiba downed mouthwash. Could he make him do it again?

"What are you staring at?" Kiba barked. He wasn't sure what was going on here. First Shikamaru starts taking interest in him and now Naruto. What was happening here? More importantly why did he like the attention? This was starting to get _complicated_. He also couldn't help but _feel_ that things would only going to get worse as the party dragged on.


	2. Boy's Night Part II

**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not Own Naruto. This is purely for fan based purposes.**

Boy's Night

Part II.

"We're clear," Shikamaru entered the room. It was getting late his mother was sound asleep. Kiba and Naruto returned from the bathroom and joined them. They all agreed not to tease them about their _accidental_ kiss. Sasuke was trying to but when they brought up the fact he kissed Naruto. He got quiet. "Kiba," He walked up the Inuzuka; he seemed confused. He had no idea why; it was just a kiss right? Then again; he wanted to kiss him earlier too and well he still wanted to. Why did he feel this way; it was just a game of Shoji and all the sudden Kiba was desirable to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Kiba forced a smirk. His eyes examined the room; the twister game had most of the guys sweating. In response; most were shirtless. He, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji were the only ones with a shirt on. He couldn't help but take this time to compare bodies with those that were showing skin.

Sasuke was the first to catch his eye; they had a rivalry thing going on. It was only natural for him to want to measure up to him. His sweat slicked torso was well sculpted and was probably very smooth. It was pretty close match up of bodies between them. Though Kiba just knew his skin was warmer; body heat was just something that he let off no matter where he was.

The rest didn't quite catch his eye. It wasn't because they weren't appealing; it was just his interests were elsewhere. Neji sat there shirtless, his body nearly identical to Sasuke's. Lee was among the shirtless men too. He had proven his body to be a little more sculpted than the rest. Lastly was Kankuro who was the least toned out of the ones that were shirtless; he still had descent body for a puppet master. Kiba smirked; his body was defiantly better than most of theirs.

"Now then, I heard someone say the coast was clear." Kiba added; the guys nodded. "I guess that means it's time for us to get serious." He suggested. "Shikamaru, as host it's your choice of what to do first."

"We should start simple," Shikamaru grabbed the bottle. "This game should be first," He set the bottle in the middle. Kiba thought for moment having a better idea in mind.

"Just a thought but," Kiba placed the deck of cards where the bottle was. "Let's play Truth or Dare Poker." Shikamaru thought about it and agreed; it added stakes. "So if you aren't confident in your hand you wager truth," He began. "If you are wager a dare; you have to do this without looking at your hand so it's completely up to chance. We've got some risk takers so it'll be fun." He finished; Kankuro went to shuffle. "Nice try, I'm not a dumb ass," He knew Kankuro would rig the deck to where he'd win every time. Naruto blushed having been explained the magic trick in the bathroom. He was going to get Kankuro for that. Kiba shuffled the deck dealing the cards out.

"Make your claim," Kiba handed their hands upside down. They spoke it and flipped them at the same time. Naruto emerged victorious gathering up a few truths and one dare from Sasuke.

"Truths first, Kiba is it true that you have feelings for Ino Yamanaka?" Naruto asked; the guys all knew the answer to that. He stared at Kiba waiting for an answer, Kiba strained at the answer feeling backed into a corner.

"Yes, I have _strong_ feelings for her." He managed. "Tell her and I'll crush you." His cheeks got all red as he tried to hide it. "I mean it's nothing major, just a girl." Kiba tried to play it tough but Naruto could see right through it. They all could. "Quit staring." He screamed; they looked away as he tried to hide his blush.

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Kiba likes pigs." He teased; the Inuzuka grabbed a pillow beating him up with it. He was angered by the pig comment. "I was just messing you." He blocked as Kiba made the feathers fly. "No need to defend her honor she's not even here."

"I'll defend her if I want to defend her," Kiba retorted. "That's my Ino; nobody talks shit about her but me. I'm only one allowed to tease her." He crossed his arms upset. "Anyway, I've answered your question."

"Kiba here," Shikamaru brought him close. "He not only has strong feelings for her. He's had sex with her," Naruto gasped in shock; Kiba hid his face.

"Serious," Naruto crawled over to him. "You had it with Ino? What was it like? When did you do it to her? Was it awesome? I bet it was; I mean you had sex with Ino Yamanaka. I mean sure she's annoying but still, you're the first one I heard about that actually had sex."

"Yeah well," Kiba scratched his nose. "I'd rather not get into it. It was a onetime thing and well it was nice. That's all I'm going to say about it."

"Okay," Naruto smiled. "For the rest on my truths; I have the same question?" He snickered trying to fight a laugh. "How long is it?" The guys blushed knowing what he meant by it. "Oh come on, you guys have to know right." They groaned.

"Six inches," Shikamaru answered; Neji nodded to say that was his answer too. "Neji," Nara scolded him. "That wasn't your answer the last time we played this." He reminded him; the Hyuga blushed.

"Six and a half," Neji answered. He wasn't sure why the half even mattered. Not like it changed anything. "It's just a petty organ; I have idea why you guys insisted on measuring it."

"Yet," Kiba scolded. "You _still_ measured it." He pointed out; Neji blushed.

"Seven and three quarters, if we are being precise," Shino answered. He answered the question calmly as if it just a normal question.

"Twelve," Choji replied; this blew them away. It had this effect on them every time he had to answer that question. Naruto hearing it for the first time was naturally intrigued.

"Where does it go?" He asked. "Does it have like its own tent or something?" Naruto wondered his eyes trying to make it out. Twelve inches, he wanted to see it for himself.

"It doesn't a have a tent, idiot," Kiba retorted. "It is a tent." He corrected him. "It functions just like the rest of ours do. It's just longer," He explained. "Are you really this dense?"

"No, I knew that," Naruto replied. "Way to go Choji." He gave the Akimichi a high five. The rest of guys followed with their measurements. This left the dare; Sasuke his rival, what was he going to do to him? "Well Sasuke, looks like you're next?" He smirked. "Who's the loser now?"

"Still you," He retorted. "What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke's tone sounded annoyed by the situation.

"I want you to make out with Kiba," He smirked. "I dare you to." Kiba jumped at this; why him? why Sasuke? This was making two dominate men enact something that would only end up becoming a fight for dominance.

Naruto blushed; he had to admit he had a thing for Sasuke and now had a thing for Kiba. He couldn't openly admit it but they could at least entertain him. "Kiba, you're cool with this right?" The Inuzuka's cheeks reddened a little.

"It's just a dare," He answered. "Go ahead Sasuke, I probably won't like it anyway." Sasuke took that as a challenge brought himself over to him.

"You sure about that," He smirked; Kiba nodded. "It's a dare so I probably won't enjoy it either. Still," He grabbed Kiba's grey wife beater; his shirt. Sasuke was eager to prove that he was more masculine than Kiba. He was their leader not Kiba. He would prove it right here and right now. Sasuke grabbed that Inuzuka taking him by the tongue. He would make him beg for it.

Kiba as predicted knew this yet another attempt to steal his title. He wasn't having it; he'd show Sasuke up. He leaned into their kiss forcing Sasuke's tongue back with his and bringing his wet tongue into the Uchiha's cavern. Sasuke was struggling with him trying to fight back; his tongue just couldn't compare to Kiba's. It was just too strong; Kiba took him by his shoulders pinning him to floor as their kiss intensified. Finally Sasuke let out a loud moan unable to take it anymore.

"There," Kiba got off him wiping his lips. "The dare is done." Sasuke stared at Kiba for the longest time. That kiss; it was incredible. The way Kiba wielded his tongue it was unreal; he wanted that tongue elsewhere. He knew his first dare for him. Sasuke wanted that tongue to _taste_ him.

"That was," Naruto's cheeks turned red. He was at loss for words; the way Kiba took Sasuke like that. When did Kiba get so hot? He blushed realizing that kiss had started an erection. He took off to the bathroom to deal with it. Kiba and Sasuke were there washing their mouths out. He blushed deciding to come back after they left.

Their card game continued the second Kiba got back. While he was away, Sasuke observed the room. The first his eyes took notice of was the second the Inuzuka came into the room. Shikamaru and Naruto were watching as he sat down. They liked him just as much as he did. They all wanted something from him; it would be a competition. Sasuke wanted to win it and get that Inuzuka to suck him.

The guys flipped the cards again; this time was Kiba who came victorious. He searched the room having a got a dare from Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke. The rest were wise and wagered truth. Okay he knew Naruto and Shikamaru liked him. So that meant if he did anything with either of them; the other would get upset. That is unless, they could be involved. Was that possible? It was time to find out.

"Naruto here's your dare," Kiba began; Naruto gave him his attention. "I want you to kiss Shikamaru." Naruto shrugged being pretty much open to anything. "Shikamaru, I dare you to touch Naruto." He hinted hoping he knew where.

"What a drag," Shikamaru complained going over to him. "Let's just do this." Naruto grabbed Shikamaru kissing him lightly. While they kissed; Naruto felt Shikamaru's reach into his pants and touch him. He let out a soft moan as Shikamaru continued to feel him.

"Man," He whispered. "You know Naruto that," Nara explained hoping not to point out that the Uzumaki was aroused. Kiba watched them carefully; it was possible this kiss dragged on longer and the touch did too. It didn't matter who got what as long as someone got something.

"Now then," He eyes glanced over at Sasuke; his dare. "I want you to suck Shikamaru." Sasuke's cheeks turned red. "Yeah, next time you'll think before you try to steal my title as Alpha."

"Well played," Sasuke replied defeated. He walked over to Shikamaru as he still had his hand on Naruto's hard dick stroking it. "Move over," He got between them and slowly exposed Shikamaru's soft dick. It wasn't too bad for six inches, it was cut, and it was trimmed to perfection. "You better not bust in my mouth Nara," Sasuke looked up and him; Shikamaru nodded hoping he wouldn't otherwise he have to deal with an angry Uchiha.

"S-S-Sas-uke," Shikamaru winced as Sasuke lips took on his cock only a little at first. He started panting as Sasuke's tongue lapped at head of his dick. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck tightly trying really damn hard not to thrust in his mouth. His first blowjob and it was from none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Their so called star student was sucking his dick; it was an incredible feeling. "Heh," He chuckled. "You're a real sucker Sasuke," He teased; Sasuke went to stop but Nara made him take on his now hard dick. "O-h, f-u-ck," He started to moan this was a lot for him; he was used to being sucked so hard and so well. He started thrusting into his mouth; Sasuke quickly adjusted using them to his advantage.

"Sh-ik-a-m-aru," Naruto moaned; his body thrust into his hand hard. He was panting loudly and started to moan his name. "I'm go-ing to," Naruto closed his eyes tight as if he trying to hold it in. Shikamaru didn't have to do anything; Uzumaki fucked his hand roughly forcing out his release. "Oh yeah," Naruto cried out moving faster. "Al-most the-re," He grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder tightly moving his shaft vigorously into Nara's hand.

"Naruto," Shikamaru blushed feeling precum emerge from the begging Uzumaki. He wanted to take his hand out but Naruto grabbed hold of it tightly. He wanted to finish up; Shikamaru tried to demand freedom but Sasuke was sucking him so hard. Uchiha's wet tongue was lathered the head of shaft as he took it back it in sucking it some more. Shikamaru's chest was pounding; his heart racing; he was so close. He took Sasuke's neck pounding it hard trying to get that sweet release. "Oh-oh, Sas-uke, I- ca-n't hold it," Nara screamed forcing Sasuke to swallow every bit of his release. "Oh man," Shikamaru began panting hard after filling Uchiha's mouth with him.

Sasuke began trying to spit it out, "What the fuck did I say?" He yelled gagging; trying force himself to throw up. "Mouthwash, Mouthwash," He screamed running into the bathroom; The Uchiha was unsuccessful of getting that cum out of his mouth. This was his last defense.

"U-n-ah," Naruto cheeks turned dark red as his cream emerged; it spread like wildfire getting Shikamaru's hand was drenched in it. Uzumaki forced more thrusts as more continued to emerge. He gripped Shikamaru's shoulder tight as his heart raced and managed to get eight shots out before plummeting. "That was," He started panting heavily; his body now drenched in sweat. "a lot." Shikamaru gulped looking to see the mess he made. Naruto took his hand out dropping to his knees resting up after producing so much. "What's the matter?" Shikamaru screamed running into the bathroom to wash his hands. "I real-ly," Naruto panted, "like-d that dare Kiba."

"Oh wow," Kiba checked the mess. "You really did like it." Naruto nodded. "I mean damn that's a lot of well, you know." He sneered so Naruto had a thing for boys huh? He, he was going to enjoy this party; that hot ass was going to get pounded. Shikamaru liked him too; he could handle two at a time. He'd pound them both. It would be considered rude to leave one of them out.

"Believe it," Uzumaki's lips formed a satisfied smile.

"That was," Neji cheeks formed a light blush. "I'm not so sure I like this game anymore." Kiba laughed; those Hyuga's had an act for being so uptight. It made them fun to mess with. He could deny it all he wanted; Inuzuka could sense that there was side of that Hyuga that enjoyed watching that three-way.

"You thought that was bad," Kankuro smirked. "You haven't been dared by me yet." Neji cheeks turned redder. "I'll make you do all kinds of things to each other." Wait there was more? Now we're talking.

"Really, like what?" Kiba asked him; Kankuro whispered in his ear. "That's possible," This new info; he had no idea and yet he knew all sorts of sexual things. Prostate, guy's had that. Well he had to find out right? Also there was more and it was the _more_ that intrigued him most. "Naruto," Kiba called out. "Come here for sec, I want to test something out."

"No I'm good," Naruto answered; he was still panting from the last one. "I need to recover first then maybe afterward." He'd take it; the second Uzumaki was better he'd make him lose it again and again if he was lucky. "Kiba ugh," He pointed at his erection. "You're getting really aroused; should we stop?"

"No, let's keep playing," Kiba dealt the cards out again. "This game just got interesting." The more they played; the more aroused he got. In fact, he wasn't the only one. He could smell tension rising and hormones taking over. Naruto and Shikamaru both were really turned on by this game and now Sasuke was in on it. He didn't know when this happened nor he did he care. There were three guys that desired to be fucked by him; he'd do it and then some. The more the merrier; he might as well be the merriest.


	3. Boy's Night Part III

**claimer:** **I Do Not Own Naruto. This is purely for fan based purposes.**

 _Author's Note:_ _Now then for this chapter, if part two didn't already give it away. This is what is referred to as_ **Smut** _; I guess. Never actually used that term before but okay. Reminder this fiction is rated_ **M** _for Mature Readers only for a very valid reason. Feel free to leave a review. As always, Blades and Knives are welcome._ _ **– Kiba Blackfire**_

Boy's Night

Part III

The four them gathered having decided to take this party to another room. The setting well it wasn't much just room filled with boxes. These boxes were scattered everywhere leaving little space for them to play. It was referred to as the storage room and was where Kiba had stashed everything from Shikamaru's closet. The room felt like a hot sauna and had them dripping in perspiration. So hot; they were panting like dogs.

Kiba being the first to succumb to the flames in the room; he removed his grey wife beater tossing it aside. His caramel skin glistened brightly almost shining. He was so sweat slicked and his muscles surged through his body nicely like a raging storm. His chest and abs so remarkably defined. The three boys' pupils shot at the sight of Inuzuka's skin. "Much better," He brushed his spiky wild hair back as they stared at him. "What?" Shikamaru forced a swallow.

"You're so," He couldn't put his thoughts into the words; Kiba was just so incredibly hot; his body practically exuded sexual tension. The Nara's cheeks flushed heavily feeling so hazy by the sight of that body. "You must train really hard Kiba." The Inuzuka smirked.

"Oh this," He pointed at his exposed skin. "That's nothing," He brought his lips close to Shikamaru's soft lips. "I have a lot more to offer right here," He pointed at his junk Shikamaru jumped as arm pits began to flush soon his whole body was joining in. His mind was completely blown away by Kiba's implication. "Want more?" Shikamaru nodded as the heat started to rise; Kiba removed his shirt for him tossing it over beside his. The other two; Naruto and Sasuke, stared at Shikamaru's exposed torso comparing.

Shikamaru wasn't as built as them but drenched in sweat. He was breathing heavy his chest circulating air up and down in anticipation. The Nara's pants sagged dangerously low as sweat dripped down his creek. He brought his lips to Inuzuka's sturdy collarbone lightly biting him there. Kiba moved his lips away and joining their lips as one. Kiba grabbed his hip tight pulling him close sucking on his tongue.

Naruto eyes zeroed in on the kiss. He watched as Kiba's wild tongue took Shikamaru's salvia filled cavern. The moans escaping him were so loud and filled with satisfaction. Kiba had to be a great kisser; he painted as his mouth ached for that kiss.

"What's the matter froggy?" Inuzuka broke his kiss with Nara as his intense eyes lured Naruto in. "Want to play?" Shikamaru grabbed hold of him making their lips touch once more; it was like he couldn't get enough of it.

"I'm never wearing these pajamas again," Naruto unbuttoned his frog top hastily adding it to the pile of shirts. His sun kissed skin appeared to be smooth. His muscles matched up to Sasuke's perfectly making Uchiha tad upset. Kiba licked his lips preferring Naruto's sun lathered skin over the rest. He couldn't wait for him to join in. Nara brought him back into their tongue war.

Naruto broke Kiba's kiss with Shikamaru in mid heat and took Inuzuka by the tongue tracing outline of his delectable lips. Inuzuka took hold of his Naruto's thin frog pajamas forcing that sweat soaked sun kissed torso of his closer. Nara brought his lips to Kiba's chest tracing down to his lower stomach kissing it. He started to tease his dog bone themed pajama pants nipping at the waistline with his teeth.

Sasuke smirked feeling the heat and tension rising. They had the Inuzuka moaning softy his claws emerged; fangs protruded heavy. He was in severe heat as they teased him. Sasuke broke the attention shoving Kiba into the door making a loud thud noise. Kiba bounced off it as Sasuke connected their tongues in a hard kiss holding against the wall roughly playing with his tongue. Naruto got between them and ran his hands down Kiba's torso as Uchiha tortured his tongue. The Inuzuka arched when he felt Uzumaki's naughty hands reach into his damp boxers and tease his heavy sack. Shikamaru reached in taking his shaft moving it; Kiba's eyes watered being overtaken by the burning sensation they had started. Sasuke still refused to let up on his tongue as moans were stripped from his mouth.

"Uhn-nah," Kiba's voice broke the kiss as his body begged for more. He grabbed Naruto making let go of him and tossed him over to a stack of boxes. Naruto crashed into the knocking them over. He jumped at Naruto tearing at his pants with his sharp claws. "That fart," He panted wildly. "Payback time," Naruto blushed as Kiba turned him over forcing his body to lean on one of the sturdy boxes. He exposed Naruto's rear to him. "Wait a sec," He stared at the entry point; this wasn't going to work. "Shikamaru, check your bathroom. I think there was something in there that could help us out here." Kiba kneeled to his knees; Nara nodded.

"I have just the thing," Shikamaru snapped his fingers and left the room for minute. While he was gone; Sasuke removed his Uchiha themed pajama pants and lowered his sweaty boxers. He exposed himself to Kiba and tried to shove Kiba's mouth on him. Kiba spat it out scolding him.

"I don't do that," Kiba growled; Sasuke glared at him. The Inuzuka glared back growling louder like an angered dog. He was ready to bite him over this. "Sasuke," He noticed him trying again. "I'll bite." He warned revealing his sharp fangs to him.

"You are such a pain,"

"I'll get to you in a minute," Kiba replied. "I promise to make those words true Uchiha."

"Whatever," Sasuke patted Naruto on the head. "I guess that means you're up, Naruto." Uzumaki shrugged helping him out of his boxers and began licking him. "N-N-N-ARU-T-O," Sasuke began panting as he was taken into Naruto's sodden cavern.

"Found it," Shikamaru tossed Kiba the bottle of flavored lubricant. "Was that what you wanted?" Kiba caught it and nodded.

"Exactly what we need," He squirted some on his hands and used his fingers to enter Naruto with ease. Uzumaki's mouth opened wider as a moan escaped another digit was now added to equation. His cheeks were so red. Kiba was astounded by Naruto's body's reactions to this stuff; he really enjoyed it. He added a third digit to the pool of pleasure.

"K-Ki-Ki-Kiba," Naruto leaned downward as the pool of pleasure seemed to build rapidly. Sasuke took the lubricant covering his length with it. He brought it back into his mouth letting him taste the intense flavor. Naruto seemed really pleased with the taste and went at it harder. His tongue dipped into the slit of him.

"Ah," Sasuke grabbed a handful of Naruto's lustrous blond hair. He pushed more of himself into him letting out a hungry moan. Suddenly, Naruto released him from his lips as a loud moan escaped being struck with a vigor filled thrust from Kiba who had entered him.

"Oh yeah," Kiba went at him harder; Naruto gripped the box tightly as his whole body shook it. Shikamaru used the lubricant on his hands and went to enter Kiba only hear a loud angry growl. He was getting infuriated by the sudden intrusion. Shikamaru shrugged turning his attention to Sasuke as Kiba watched him like a hawk to make sure he stayed away from his rear.

Shikamaru grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck making him bend on top of Naruto's body like a table. Naruto in response sucked on Sasuke's length; tasting him once more. Sasuke panted as Shikamaru pushed a digit into him. His lips were now so close to Kiba's; he had to kiss him to drown out the moans. Another digit was added to the mix.

Kiba brushed their lips together and took Uchiha by the tongue. Sasuke's tongue played back as result; Inuzuka shifted hitting Naruto an uncontrolled swirl of ecstasy in his stomach. That had to be the prostate Kankuro told him about earlier. Kiba went at his actions harder ready to test a theory here.

"K-K-K-I-B-, KI-BA,"

Naruto could feel his heart jump beats as the rigidness of Kiba went into him. His eyes shut tight there was nothing gentle about Kiba's actions. His thoughts were lost to him all he could do was endure as that pool of pleasure swirled like a raging whirlpool.

Shikamaru pushed his desire into Sasuke making his whole body fill with color. Uchiha began to tighten his vision so hazy. It was just getting worse until, Shikamaru moved and it intensified. The four began panting heavy, sweating, hearts racing. The tension built around them; ready to burst.

"D-A-MM-I-T,"

Sasuke released dousing insides of Naruto's mouth. Uzumaki swallowed all of it. He let out few more lust driven thrusts as his eyes faded in and out exhausted. Soon after, a loud scream was heard from Nara and with it a huge burst of satisfaction that left him breathless. Shikamaru arched over Sasuke's back resting there letting the electric currents of contentment fade out.

"I-C-A-N-N'-T,"

Naruto bit his lips trying to suppress that overflowing pool of pleasure. That pool emerged staining the carpet. His mind was riveting to places unknown. His thoughts scattered; the pleasure ride left him motionless and so full of bliss The Inzuka smirked; his theory or rather Kankuro's intelligence was accurate. It was possible to make a guy burst without touching his shaft. Naruto rested on the box that was barely standing on its own being obliterated by Kiba. Something he and the box had in common. His mind was still dazed as Kiba pounded him with vigor filled thrusts.

"OH, FUCK, NARUTO, YEAH,"

Kiba released filling Naruto's core with a burst of his cream; he fell back on the floor panting like a dog trapped in a sauna. He was swept away by raging storm. The tides were crashing, lighting striking, earth cracking, wind breaking; each strike more delightful than the next. His thoughts, he had to do that again for the rest of his life.

Kiba scrambled over to one of the boxes retrieving a vial of food pills. These would help them all recover faster; he had enough to go all night. "Shikamaru," He panted heavily as he popped a food pill in his mouth. "Your next," Unfortunately he was sound asleep snoring even. "Okay Sasuke," He was resting against the wall also asleep.

"I'm still here," Naruto offered. "I'll do it," Kiba smirked so it was Naruto who would be the one after all. Forget the food pills; he had a better idea. Besides from the look of him even if they went again; Uzumaki was still so tired they would never finish. "Just let me use the Nine Tails chakra, I'll be back in the game in no time." Kiba shook his head checking to make sure the others were sound asleep and that no one was around to overhear this conversation.

"Naruto," He brought his lips close to his ear. "I know you enjoyed that, guess what, I did too. We should do this,"

"That's what I'm saying," Naruto explained. "I want to go again."

"That isn't what I'm trying to tell you," Kiba's fang teased his lip. "Ino and I we never," He paused, "I lied about it; you're my first Naruto. Now don't get all girly on me or anything because it means nothing. It's clear to me; you have feelings for Sakura, am I wrong?" Naruto shook his head at him. "I have feelings for Ino, they have feelings for," He looked back at the sleeping Uchiha.

"What's your point?"

"It's simple; we are both set on chasing the women we desire. I'm not giving up on Ino and I don't think you've given up on Sakura yet. While we chase them getting nowhere, we should play together. What's that term called again?" Kiba scratched his nose thinking. "Friends with Benefits, what do you say? You come over, we do this. I'll even come to your place to do this, just this. That way we can have some fun and chase the girls we want." Naruto started thinking on it.

"So we'd just have sex right?" Kiba nodded. "Hold it, won't we develop feelings for each other or something. What if we do? It could ruin the whole plan." Naruto asked curiously.

"If it comes to that well," Kiba brought his lips to his ear. "I'll be your boyfriend. I'm not exactly too keen on that idea but I won't let you get hurt by this. So are we doing this or not?" He held his hand out; Naruto nodded shaking his hand.

 _Author's Note: This fiction continues in my Fiction Something More. Thanks for reading._


End file.
